


Eyes On Me

by OtakuEren_LuvU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, hot pink dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuEren_LuvU/pseuds/OtakuEren_LuvU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sharp sting of a crop hitting the bottom of Eren's chin forced his gaze upwards and into gunmetal orbs. His breath escaped him in a rush, the tickle of pain shooting right into his already leaking cock.  </p><p> "Eyes on me." The raven spoke softly, voice low and heavy with power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually going to be lazy and make this the second chapter of "The Five kinks of Ereri." I don't write BDSM very well, and this is only the second time doing it after writing "With Love, With Lust." I hope you like it, please leave comments!

Eren held his breath, raking his eyes across the smooth black leather adorning his wrists. He admired its shiny appearance, loving how it felt soft against his bronze skin. The knot the leather was tied into around his wrists and bed frame was just as beautiful.  

From experience, he knows it's a hitch knot. On many occasions, he's had to do it himself. His Dom didn't like to be kept waiting.  

A sharp sting of a crop hitting the bottom of Eren's chin forced his gaze upwards and into gunmetal orbs. His breath escaped him in a rush, the tickle of pain shooting right into his already leaking cock.  

"Eyes on me." The raven spoke softly, voice low and heavy with power.  

Giving an experimental tug at the binding's keeping him to the bed frame, Eren looked up at his Dom with challenge in his eyes.  

"I'd much rather have them on your cock, sir." Eren spoke, his voice turning into a soft purr towards the end of his sentence. 

The raven smiled, pulling the crop away from his chin only to gently caress the soft features of his partner's face and shoulders.  

"Soon, brat."  

Eren shivered, Levi's voice going straight to his cock once more. By now, his whole body was shaking under the tension of holding himself upright. He was bent forwards on the humongous bed of their Playroom, both wrist's tied to the bed frame and legs spread open wide using one of his master's favorite tool's.  

Levi had already made him cum three times, the sticky wetness on his inner thighs and abdomen was proof. At this point, Levi would be wrapping the scene up.   

Eren laid still, gaze resting on the satin pillows laying limp underneath him as he waited for any further instruction. He held his breath again, upon feeling the weight of Levi pressed close to his chest as he leaned over and began fiddling with the small knot that bound his wrists to the headboard.  

Soon, his weight shifted. His whole body fell forward as the pressure around his small wrists disappeared, and his body was easily flipped onto his back. Levi had untied him. To say that he was mildly surprised was an understatement.  

"L-Levi, what?" Eren began to ask, before he was pulled half-way off the bed by his hips. He was expecting Levi to finish himself off as he was, they rarely did position changes. His Dom always knew what he wanted before even entering the room.  

"Quite, brat. Do you remember our safe word?" Levi gently tapped the butt end of the crop against Eren's knee, waiting for his answer. 

"I-It's wings, why?" Levi nodded, readjusted the clamps around Eran's knees and ankles that kept his legs spread and his ass on display.  

Reaching around and digging into the small nightstand, Levi pulled out a small gag and a blindfold. Both black, and both used plenty times before.  

"Hold your arms up, we're using the bed manacles." Levi spoke, an edge of excitement to his voice. Eren was starting to grow nervous. But that was only after the blindfold was bound tight around his head and over his eyes and the small black rubber ball was being held to his lips.  

"Levi, what are we doing?" Eren trusted his partner, he really did. But it was odd that Levi was changing the plans with no direction. This sort of thing didn't really happen often.  

"Shh. We're doing something a little different today." Eren nodded, moving his arms around the bed. The manacles didn't give him much room to move, and the contraption around his legs made him just as immobile.  

Eren gave a firm nod, relaxing himself for what he new was coming. Except, what he knew was coming didn't come at all. Far from it, really.  

In the next second, I pair of lips wrapped around his semi-erect cock and moaned around the swollen lengh. Levi began a fast pace, bobbing his head up and down and gripping the base with a firm hold.  

Eren was already a moaning mess. His back arched high off the bed, arms pulling in desperation as that mouth began a steady decent up and down his cock. His hips were a writhing mess, unable to stay still as the pleasure he was receiving was making him see stars.  

Something nudged at his entrance, something large and wet with lubrication. It wasn't Levi's dick, that's for sure. No, it was Eren's favorite hot pink dildo he used on days when Levi was away.  

Eren screamed as much as his body would allow with the gag in his mouth, and the dildo sinking in further and further as Levi's hand nudged it in to the hilt. Levi knew Eren's body well, knowing with pin-point accuracy where Eren's prostate was and what to do to make him go insane.  

 With Levi's mouth wrapped tight around his cock, and the dildo nudging just barely around his prostate, Eren began to cry out as both his pleasure points were being abused.  

His body was becoming very close to the point of painful over-stimulation. He had already came twice, both powerful orgasms that greedily took most of the energy in his body.  

Eren's head whipped back, his teeth biting at the rubber ball as his body squirmed to get away from that over-sensitive feeling.  

Tears swam down his face as Levi's mouth beautifully worked itself around his cock, and the dildo inside him hitting that bundle of nerves that sent him to heaven. Even though he was blindfolded, Eren could tell his vision had started to fog up and darken. But he wasn't ready to give in yet. 

Levi lifted his mouth off Eren's penis once, with an audible pop. Eren shuddered, body nearing being completely spent as his orgasm was slowly approaching. Levi stopped in his ministration's for only a second, bending forward and unfastening the mouth gag and throwing it to the side of the bed.  

"Safe word." Levi asked gently, but loud enough so Eren would hear.  

Eren's body twisted itself off the bed as the dildo still adamantly working inside him continued to nudge against his prostate. His body worked out a low moan, not processing Levi's question. His partner brought him back to reality with a cool hand rubbing up and down his thigh.  

"Eren, baby. I need to hear our safe word." Levi could tell Eren was nearing his breaking point, as over-stimulation was one of his soft limits. Levi's calming voice did wonders for Eren, making him seem as if he were on top of the world.  

"W-Wings." Eren stuttered out through a low moan. Levi hummed in response, mouth immediately dropping down to work his lips around Eren's needy cock.  

By now, Eren new he was entering subspace. The misty void he found himself in whenever their scenes got too much on his body.  

He felt good though, so, so good. And by the way his hips were unconsciously thrusting off of the bed and into Levi's mouth, Eren knew he wouldn't last much longer than a minute.  

"L-Levi." Eren whimpered, his hands clenched tight and his back arched high off the bed.  

"Cum for me, now." Levi's command had Eren releasing in seconds, his hips thrusting violently into Levi's hand. Over-stimulation be damned.  

When he had finally come down from his high, Eren was untied from the manacles and the contraption around his knees. The blindfold was being gently pulled off, and his body was being slowly caressed.  

Opening his eyes was hard, his vision blurry and his eyes watering from the numerous amount of tears that had escaped him, both out of pain and pleasure.  

"You did such a good job, Eren. I'm so proud." Levi purred, wrapping his strong arms around Eren and pulling him to his broad, muscled chest bridal style.  

He walked Eren to the bathroom, gently setting him down in the shallow warm water. When had he turned on the faucet?  

Closing his eyes, Eren let himself be pampered. His body was soar, and still visibly shaking from the scene he had endured.  

"Oi, you okay?" Levi asked, rubbing a hand through Eren's wet hair after washing it.  

"M' fine, just tired." Eren wasn't able to give anything other than that, as it was true. His body was spent, and his limbs were aching.  

"How do you feel? Soar?" Levi asked with an overly concerned look on his face. Eren smiled at his over-protective lover.  

"Mhmm, should be better in a few minutes. I'll be okay." Levi sighed, leaning over the bath to plant a gentle kiss upon Eren's forehead, cheeks, then lips.  

"You want some ice cream, brat?" Levi asked, pulling a towel off the rack behind him.  

"Sure." Eren smiled, content for the moment.   

 

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Its been a while since I've written anything, and I apologize for that. I hope you enjoyed this fic, let me know if you find any grammar/spelling errors so that I can fix them! I'm also taking requests for anyone interested in a custom one-shot. (:  
> Here are the rules:  
> \- Ereri only  
> \- I won't write anything pedophilic, my age range must stay above seventeen or at seventeen for both characters  
> \- no rape or dubious consent  
> \- no super weird fetish's XD


End file.
